Lalu
by Luka D
Summary: Hening panjang seolah menjadi diriku sendiri kini. Apakah ini aku? Ketidakpercayaan membawaku padanya. Dimana keraguanku terus memanggil-manggil namaku. Benarkah itu?


**Warning : AU, OOC, typo(s), etc**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ketika aku mendapati mimpiku pergi_

 _Entah kenapa aku tak dapat menapakkan kakiku lagi kembali_

 _Hanya untuk memulai diawal aku berada ke tujuan baru yang ingin ku gapai_

 _Ketika kemudian aku disini_

 _Tapak kakiku bergerak semakin jauh menyimpang_

 _Menjauh darimu… dari duniaku_

 _Keadaanku kini seakan hilang_

 _Hening panjang seolah menjadi diriku sendiri kini_

 _Apakah ini aku?_

 _Ketidakpercayaan membawaku padanya_

 _Dimana keraguanku terus memanggil-manggil namaku_

 _Benarkah itu?_

 _Kepada dunia seakan semuanya tidaklah jelas_

 _Dunia membawaku pada sebuah realita_

 _Kepada kenyataan monoton didepan mata_

 _Orang-orang berkata itulah kedewasaan_

 _Ketika kau telah menapak dalam jalur bernama pendewasaan_

 _Tetapi yang kulihat tidaklah sama_

 _Ketika kemudian semuanya menjadi begitu berbeda_

 _Yang kuketahui adalah duniaku_

 _Tetapi yang kini kutapaki inilah dunia_

 _Semakin jauh aku kemudian melangkah_

 _Semakin jauh aku pada diriku_

 _Aku belajar mengenal dunia_

 _Aku mencari hal yang di inginkan orang-orang_

 _Aku berharap sebuah perayaan_

 _Kubiarkan suara bising memenuhi telingaku_

 _Ku biarkan diriku mengikuti arus_

 _Terseret arus, mengikuti kehendak dunia_

 _Aku tidak perlu khawatir_

 _Dengan itu dunia akan menerimaku_

 _Walau ku sadari aku semakin jauh pada diriku_

 _Hingga kini orang yang kuanggap diriku bukanlah aku_

 _Mengabur bagai bayang-bayang semu_

 _Hingga mungkin tiba saatnya ia menghilang_

 _Seakan diriku itu tidak pernah ada padaku_

 _Dan pada kenyataannya_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi aku_

 _Ketika mimpiku, anganku, serta diriku_

 _Masih ada disana, dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu_

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat, tidak ku pedulikan teriakan-teriakan keras yang terasa samar terdengar oleh gendang telingaku. Benarkah itu dia? Jantungku terpacu menambah kecepatan lariku, tidak juga ku hiraukan pandangan Shikamaru dan Chouji yang menatap bingung kearahku. Toh, mereka tetap mengikutiku.

Kakiku berhenti sejenak, hanya sebagai ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Sudut bibirku mau tidak mau merekah, chakra yang kurasakan tadi nyata! Dia benar-benar ada di sana!

Aku terus melompat, mendaki ke tempatnya berada. Tiap lompatanku menuju kearahnya benar-benar terasa terbang, terasa bebas bagai burung yang terpenjara dan akhirnya mengecap kebebasan bernama langit. Inginku tertawa, berteriak memanggil dan menyambutnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Walau pun aku sadar, sebuah pelukan bisa membawaku pada kematian saat itu juga.

Dan saat kakiku melompat turun, mataku kontan tertuju padanya. Tidak hanya aku, para shinobi lain yang berdatangan serta merta menatap ke arahnya. Itu hal yang wajar, mengingat reputasinya di dunia shinobi. Aku pun harusnya merasa takut, tapi keberadaannya disini tidak bisa tidak membuatku senang.

Dapat ku rasakan satu persatu chakra teman-teman kami di akademi berkumpul. Ini benar-benar seperti reuni. Mereka semua terlihat waspada, bahkan Naruto dan Sakura pun-

 _Sakura pun…_

 _Sakura…_

Kakiku melayang, bersiap menapak tanah. Mataku menyipit. Benar… aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka.

 _Tidak peduli bagaimana aku berharap… tidak juga ketika aku pun masih memiliki harapan yang begitu besar padanya. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah bagaimana besarnya harapan dan cinta Sakura padanya. Hanya Sakura… Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya._

 _Hanya karena aku tidak menangis di depan kalian, tidak berarti aku tidak menginginkan dia untuk kembali. Hanya karena aku menjalani hariku seperti biasa, tidak berarti aku tidak menangis diam-diam untuknya. Dan hanya karena aku mendukung perasaan Sakura, tidak berarti aku tidak mencintainya._

 _Yang terlihat oleh dunia adalah Sakura yang tidak berhenti mengejar Sasuke._

 _Yang tak tampak adalah aku yang mencintai Sasuke diam-diam, dan terus berada disisi Sakura untuk mendukungnya._

 _Hanya karena tidak terlihat, bukan berarti rasa cinta Sakura lebih besar dari rasa cintaku padanya. Ini benar-benar classic, tapi aku hanya ingin sahabatku bahagia… tidak, aku hanya ingin dia bahagia…_

Kurasakan permukaan tanah pada kakiku, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu. Kita semua berada dalam keadaan perang. Bahkan dalam keadaan ini kita tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi korban yang telah tiada. Bagaimana mungkin aku malah memikirkan soal cinta di saat seperti ini.

"Eh… Sa… Sasuke-kun!?" Hanya itu yang dapat ku katakan, Sasuke Uchiha, aku melihatnya sekali lagi setelah sekian lama.

"HEY INO! HENTIKAN! DIA MUSUH KITA!" Shikamaru berteriak dan kakinya mendarat tidak jauh dari Ino.

"INO JANGAN DEKATI DIA!" Chouji ikut berteriak.

Sasuke menoleh kearah mereka "…Kalian berisik seperti biasa."

 _Bolehkah aku merasa senang mendengar hal itu?_

* * *

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta, mungkin itu benar. Tapi aku rasa cinta itu justru membuat kita menjadi bodoh. Ku rasa menjadi bodoh itu lebih mengerikan dari pada menjadi buta. Kau boleh saja buta, tapi kau tidak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan ketika orang yang kau cintai mencoba membunuhmu? Lalu dengan gampangnya dia meminta maaf dan meminta bantuanmu. Semua orang akan tahu kalau orang itu hanya ingin memanfaatkanku.

Dan aku adalah orang bodoh, yang walaupun mengetahui semua fakta itu. Tetap datang dan membantunya dari belakang.

Ketika aku bertatap muka pada gadis berambut pink seperti bunga Sakura itu, aku tau kalau ia juga mencintai Sasuke. Dan sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Saat itu pun, sebelum dia diminta Sasuke membunuhku. Dia berencana membunuh Sasuke dan Sasuke menyerangnya.

Lalu dia menangis…

 _Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis seperti itu di depanku?_

 _Bukankah aku pun harus menangis? Sasuke berniat membunuhku dua kali._

Gadis ini tidak ada saat Sasuke dalam bahaya dan membutuhkan chakra lebih. Sasuke mungkin menyerang gadis ini, tapi dia selamat karena di toloh oleh bocah pirang itu. Tapi Sasuke menyerangku, menusukku, hanya untuk membunuh Danzo. Tidak hanya itu, dia pun menyuruh gadis ini untuk membunuhku.

 _Tapi kenapa justu dia menangis seperti ini di hadapanku… tidak tahukah dia bahwa aku pun ingin menangis._

 _Apakah dia pikir hanya dirinya yang merasa sedih karena seorang laki-laki?_

Dalam hati, aku bertekad untuk menyerah pada Sasuke. Untuk apa mempertahankan cinta yang tidak mungkin untuk di gapai?

Meskipun begitu, kenapa aku masih tetap membantunya?

Menerima permintaan maafnya begitu saja.

Bahkan merelakan hampir semua chakraku yang masih tersisa.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto berada di ambang kematian, kenapa gadis itu malah menolong bocah pirang itu? Kenapa ia tidak menolong Sasuke? Dan kenapa kakiku konstan menuju tempat Sasuke dan langsung memberikan chakraku padanya? Apakah gadis pink itu tahu bahwa aku akan langsung menolong Sasuke?

Aku tidak tahu.

Yang aku tahu cinta itu membuat semua orang menjadi bodoh.

Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh.

"HAH!" Aku berteriak keras mendengar omongan Suigetsu. "Itu tak mungkin! Bukan aku yang melahirkan Sarada!"

"Lalu tali pusarnya?"

"Itu antara Sakura dan Sarada! Saat itu Sakura sedang mencari Sasuke dan kami berkelana bersama! Dan saat itulah Sarada lahir di markas kita!"

 _Itu benar Sarada adalah anak Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke, makanya ia mencari Sasuke meskipun tahu ia mengandung. Tapi apakah ia tidak memikirkan betapa berbahayanya kondisi kandungannya saat mencari Sasuke? Cinta itu membuat orang bodoh, bahkan aku pun membantu Sakura hanya untuk Sasuke._

"Apa kau serius?" Suigetsu bertanya tak yakin. "Bukankah kau yang selalu bilang 'Sasuke Sasuke'?"

"Bodoh! Aku hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia!" _itu benar, semuanya hanya demi Sasuke_. "Lagipula ada persahabatan antara wanita…"

"Oooh…? Yah… memang ada." Suigetsu menyeringai tipis. "Jadi kau sudah tak suka lagi padanya?"

"…" _Justru karena aku masih menyukainya, makanya aku membantu gadis Sakura itu_.

"Yang lebih penting, dasar Suigetsu bodoh! Kau harus minta maaf pada Sarada!"

 _Cinta memang bodoh, dan aku adalah orang bodoh yang terus jatuh cinta._


End file.
